Time and Tide
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: The tides of time can be changed with the smallest glimmer of hope….


**A/N: **

**Hello and welcome to my first D. Gray-man Fan fiction. This show was recommended to me by some very dear friends and I just finished up watching the show in Subs online. :D**

**It's been a while since I've actually been able to sit down and write with school consuming my life. But I figured this would be a good way to get my feet in the writing pool again. :3**

**I hope you all enjoy this little raving of my mind…3**

**Also I'd like to make a note that currently I have only seen the DGM anime, I have a site that has the manga that I can read. But being a senior college student that's entering finals next week…I haven't had the chance to read it. So for now this is based on the Anime, once I've got the time and can actually read the Manga I shall edit it accordingly. :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own DGM or it's characters…certainly wish I did…then I'd have free reign to glomp Allen all I wanted. Though I do own Aiden and any Ocs that may appear through out this story and would appreciate you asking before using them. Kay? :3**

* * *

**_Back Story:_**

**_Time seems to flow like the sands through an hour glass, always surging through never ending and always moving forward…_**

**_6 years have passed since the bloody battle over the fate of human kind, the victor 19 year old Allen Walker having finally defeated the evil known as the Millennium Earl. He and his companions stood victorious and at the time it seemed that the war was won and peace would prevail._**

**_But alas…it was not to be the case, for just a few short months after the Earl's defeat, war once again broke out; this time at the hands of the Noah Clan. Another long and bloody battle began this time with a renewed sense of hope for the Exorcists. But just when the tides started turning in their direction…their greatest ally and hope disappeared. _**

**_Without a trace, Allen Walker vanished after a routine mission, no word has been heard from him since. The years have progressed, and the war has continued its long and ruthless course. Though hope has not been lost…a glimmer of hope still exists in the hearts of those closest to Allen that he shall return and once again save the world._**

**_The tides of time can be changed with the smallest glimmer of hope…._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bright New Dawn**

Mid-morning sun shone brightly down on the large stone compound of the Black Order Headquarters. It had taken a year of rebuild and hard work for the Order to regain its once grand scale after the Level 4 attack. And even then it had received various other damages (several Komlins to blame) over the following 9 years, but to those who called this stony fortress home, it still had the same feel as it did the day they first sat foot on the grounds.

The grand, seeming to float, fortress stood tall and looming as the sunlight filtered through the open walk ways that lined the sides of the fortress. This particular morning found one small soul wandering along the lonely stone hall ways. A young boy, possibly around five or six quietly wandered the halls. His wide, innocent gray eyes seem to search the corridors as he walks, slightly shaggy, dark blondish brown bangs frame his face as he huffs a bit and crosses his arms as he comes to a stop and looks around the empty corridors.

"Tim!" The little boy calls as he places his hands around his mouth and yells for the little golden golem. His gray eyes search frantically for a second as he drops his hands, and he waits for a second before cupping them around his mouth again and yelling.

"Come on Tim! When I said I wanted to play Hide-and-Seek I didn't mean that I wanted to look for you for two hours," he yells with a sigh as he once again drops his hands, realizing quickly that yelling for his playmate wasn't doing him any good.

(I wonder where he's gotten to…) He thinks absently as he begins to walk, Being a normal little kid with a short attention span, he quickly found himself meandering the halls of the expansive HQ. He stops when he arrives at a dark, rather foreboding looking door way. The little boy slowly tilts his head, his gray eyes lighting up in excitement as he does.

"Of course…they'll have something for me to do," he says happily as he heads into the abyss that is the Science Department of the Dark Order.

* * *

Reever sighs in full irritation from where he was trying to decipher yet another unreadable pile of documents. Across from him sat Johnny who had his head down on the desk and an empty coffee cup setting next to him. Johnny was trying not to be caught sleeping on the job.

Russell grunts as he looks up from the paper he'd been reading and pushes up his glasses with a finger. 65 was nearby, organizing several books, busily putting them on the appropriate shelves, and trying to tidy up their cluttered space at least a little.

"So, anyone having any better luck figuring out what these reports say?" Reever asks absently as he glances up from the paper he'd been trying to read and running a finger through his blond hair.

"Nope…" Came the reply from Russell as he sighs and props his head up with one hand and glances at Johnny. "And I'd say that's a sign that he hasn't had much luck either, " he says with a shake of his head.

Reever sighs slightly annoyed as he reaches over and shakes Johnny's arm. "Come on buddy…can't have yah dieing on the job yet," He says with a snort.

"At least if I'm dead I won't have to read anymore of this stuff…I swear it's the same documents haunting me from 10 years ago," Johnny whined as Reever continues to shake him fake tears pouring down the sides of the desk in rivulets.

Reever sighs a bit and nods as he puts a hand to the side of his head and glances around the office. The sudden feeling of a light tug at his lab coat made the tall man look down and grin a bit at the source of the tugging.

"And what can we do for you Mr. Aiden?" He asks tilting his head a bit as he addresses the little boy who'd been wandering the halls. At hearing what Reever said everyone in the office perked a bit (even Johnny who'd been dying a moment earlier.)

"I was hoping you guys had something fun for me to do. I lost Tim Canpy, he hid so well I couldn't seek him anymore," Aiden says getting a puzzled look on his face at thinking about the were about of his normal playmate.

"Well…you could help us file," 65 said from where he was holding a huge stack of papers. Reever and the others all sweet dropped a bit, and Aiden gulped a bit and shook his head as he laughs a bit.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," He says with a smile before looking back up at Reever who chuckles a bit before sighing and glancing around the office for a second and thinking.

"Well I don't think we have anything at the moment," He says watching as Aiden's shoulders slumped a bit in disappointment before glancing at Johnny and the others who gave him slightly dirty looks for upsetting the boy.

The sudden sound of a loud clang from Komui's office saved the day and Reever's hide it seemed. A sweet dropped formed on the side of Reever and everyone else's heads as they glanced towards the back of the Science Department.

(Great, that's all we need is for Komui to make another of his wonderful little creations. I don't think we could recover from another Komlin attack.) Reever thinks with a sigh as he hangs his head, a sudden thought suddenly came to him as a slow grin spreads across his face.

"Well…Aiden, we may not have anything for you to do. But I'm sure your Uncle may." He says winking at the rest of the guys who all silently cheer his genius. Aiden's gray eyes light up and a big smile spreads across his face.

"Kay, do you think he'd let me help him with one of his projects? You guys and Mom always talk about them." He says tilting his head a little and looking up at Reever who sweet dropped.

"Umm, well his work is super important…and only he can do it." Reever says quickly trying to come up with an excuse to save Aiden from getting involved in Komui's inventions. As well as save his own hide from what Lenalee would do to him if Aiden even got near a Komlin.

Before the conversation could progress, Reever quickly turned on the small head set he always wore and linked up to the Speaker in Komui's office.

"Hey Chief, Aiden's here looking for something' to do and I told him maybe you could find him something," He sighs and hangs his head a bit at the reply and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know your busy working on your latest baby." He says holding the ear piece away from his head due to all the whining.

"But surely you can take a short break to visit your favorite nephew. I mean Lenalee did leave him in your care…and you wouldn't wanna displease her." He says smirking as he looks back at the other guys who give him a thumbs up. Aiden just giggles a bit and tries to hide it with his hand.

The sudden sound of several clangs, bangs, and shouts could be heard from the back office. Reever and the others cringed with each one, since they progressively got louder. The door to the office suddenly flings open, and before anyone knows what had happened a white blur zoomed past them and enveloped Aiden in a hug.

"My sweet little nephew, I'm so sorry for neglecting you!" Komui gushed as he hugged Aiden tightly to his chest. The little boy giggled a little as he did, bright gray eyes dancing a bit as he does.

"It's alright Uncle Komui. I just got bored after I lost Tim and was looking for something to do." He says smiling as he looks up at Komui whose still holding him up off the ground in a hug. Komui hasn't really changed that much over the years, well besides certainly looking older. There are a few deep set lines around his mouth, mostly from frowning so much over the war. But he's still just as handsome as ever, even if his hair is a bit longer, and his glasses are now round instead of half mooned.

Komui blinks, slowly lowering Aiden to the ground and turning to look at the others in the room and crossing his arms.

"And tell me men why didn't you find him something to do? I have important work to do." He says matter of factly while everyone else sweet drops as he starts gushing about his latest invention.

"Maybe it's because we're actually trying to get our work done around here, Chief," Reever says with a slight bit of irritation as he looks at his boss and crosses his arms.

Komui quickly changes the subject and looks down at Aiden and smiles. Looking at him brought back so many memories to the Supervisor. It had been about 2 months after Allen's disappearance that Lenalee had learned she was pregnant (much to Komui's displeasure, and Allen's absence may have been a good thing at that time). It often made Komui wonder what his dear sister would have been like now if it wasn't for this small part of Allen that had been left behind, in all honesty it made him all the more thankful for his nephew.

"Well, I suppose I could take a short break." He says considering it with much intent, which made everyone else in the office anime faint.

"Why don't you take him down to the Cafeteria? I think I heard something earlier about Jerry getting syrup for snow-cones." Reever says slowly pulling himself up and plopping down on the couch and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Aiden's eyes got big and he eagerly looked up at Komui with pleading eyes. Komui sighs a bit and shakes his head as he smiles. (Just like Lenalee, I can't resist those puppy eyes.) He thinks with a chuckle.

"Alright, snow-cones it is," He says as he takes Aiden by the hand and starts to walk towards the door before suddenly stopping and smiling a bit evilly as he turns to look at the men.

"Oh, and by the way. It seems that there's some new data coming in from the Asian Branch, if you get the chance could you guys have it on my desk by this evening?" He asks with a huge grin and a little heart appears as he gives a little wave.

Anger crosses appeared on everyone in the Science Department's heads as they watched him and Aiden leave.

"Damn him, he planned this didn't he?" Reever fumed as a little devil Komui floated through his mind as he twitched.

* * *

The cafeteria bustled with activity as Komui and Aiden arrived, the lunch rush was just starting and there where several people already in line. Aiden smiles eagerly his eyes growing a bit wider in excitement at having such a treat.

Komui chuckles a bit at his nephew's antics despite himself, he'd actually forgotten how close to lunch it was and thanked the fact that Lenalee was no where in site to scold him for giving her son sugar instead of a proper lunch.

A sudden tug on his lab coat made him blink and look down at his charge and tilt his head a little.

"Hmmm?" He asks giving Aiden a small smile.

"You sure it's alright, Uncle Komui? Momma never lets me have sweets for lunch." He says hesitating as they get closer to the ordering window.

Chuckling a little Komui smiles and closes his eyes while ruffling his nephew's brown hair and taking a step forward.

"Well, your mother doesn't need to know now does she? This will be our little secret, kay?" He asks turning and looking at Aiden over his shoulder. The young boy's eyes light up, despite the still timid look on his face as he nodded and stepped up beside his uncle.

Komui chuckles a bit as they arrive at the ordering window, he gives Jerry a smile and nod as they do.

"Well…what do we have here? I don't see you to often Supervisor, and I see you've brought my favorite customer with you as well," Jerry says a huge grin spreading across his face as he looks at Komui and then at Aiden and striking a pose with a spatula.

"So what can I get yah?" Jerry asks leaning against the counter window and resting his head in the palm of his hand. Komui smiles and closes his eyes and chuckles.

"Well we where informed that you might possibly have Snow Cone ingredients running around back there," Komui states looking down at Aiden who nods his head vigorously.

Jerry laughs at the two before nodding his head and smiling as he strikes another pose.

"I certainly do, for you two gentleman I'll even pull out the special syrups." He says with a bit of a flourish.

Aiden giggles at the antics of the cook while trying to cover his mouth so not appear rude. Komui only sighs and chuckles a bit at the other man's antics. After a bit more of Jerry's bravado and placing their orders the two finally leave the counter a loaded tray of varying items for Snow Cones on it in Komui's hands.

They find a table towards the middle of the expansive cafeteria and set down opposite of each other. Aiden eagerly removing is bowl of ice from the tray along with a tall bottle of strawberry syrup. Which he promptly began to drown the said bowl of ice with, Komui chuckles a bit as he watches him from behind his glasses.

"So…are you excited about tomorrow?" Komui finally asks as Aiden finishes with the syrup and puts it back on the tray and grabs the cream syrup. He blinks tilting his head as he looks at his Uncle before grinning and nodding his head vigorously.

"Uh-huh, Momma said she was going to take me into town and that I could pick out my own present," He says excitedly his gray eyes dancing as he pours a little of the cream onto his over drowned ice.

"Well that certainly sounds like fun. You know that I'll have something special planned, can't let my favorite nephew have a birthday without something from me as well," He says with a grin as Aiden smiles and nods as he begins to eat his ice.

Komui chuckles as he watches his nephew while he fixes his own ice. It was hard to believe that tomorrow was Aiden's sixth birthday. To be honest he was surprised that the boy hadn't been chattering his ear off about it. It was times like this that Komui couldn't help but notice how much Aiden resembled his father. That thought made Komui sigh inwardly, this war had drug on for so long and all the casualties weighed so heavily on the Supervisor's shoulders, even looking at his own nephew brought the pain of all those they'd lost over the years back.

Komui's thoughts where broken by the soft sound of someone clearing their throat. He blinked and looked over next to him and smiled when he noticed the figure standing next to the table.

"Ah Miranda, I'm so sorry we didn't notice you," He says giving the Time Exorcist a kind smile. Aiden stopped his eating and turned his head to look at Miranda as well and give her a bright smile.

"It's alright Supervisor, I hope I'm not interrupting you two." She says giving them a soft smile. Time doesn't seem to have effected Miranda very much, she still wears her eye maker up very dark, and her dark brown wavy hair is currently held back in a soft pink bow.

"Not at all," Komui says giving her a bright smile noticing for the first time that she had something behind her back.

"I'm glad, I was worried there for a second," She admits with a small sigh, which causes both Komui and Aiden to sweet-drop. Even if she had neither would admit it, both had been on the receiving end of her panic moments and neither really wanted to set her off.

Aiden blinks and tilts his head noticing what his uncle had a few seconds before. He stops eating and looks up at Miranda.

"Umm…Miss Miranda. What's in your hands?" He asks innocently pointing to her hands which are behind her back.

"Oh! That's why I wanted to find you and your uncle, Aiden. Look who I found hiding in my room under the bed." She says with a laugh as she pulls her hand out from behind her back to reveal a very familiar Golden Golem.

"Tim!" Aiden exclaims happily as the little Golem sees his charge and eagerly flaps his wings and flies on to the boy's head and wags it's tail.

Miranda giggles as she watches the two, and Komui chuckles a bit as well.

"Thank you so much, Miss Miranda. We where playing a game and…" But before Aiden could finish he was cut off by the sudden sound of a wail, he, Komui, and Tim (who promptly fell off Aiden's head at the outburst) sweet dropped as they watched Miranda.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to ruin your game. I found him and thought he was lost, I'm so stupid I still can't do anything right!" She wails as she rests her arms on the table and puts her head down and starts to cry.

Aiden sighs a bit, but quickly smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Miss Miranda, really. Tim and I where playing and I couldn't find him, so it's actually a good thing that you found him." He says giving a nervous laugh and smiling.

Miranda stops her sobbing and blinks as she looks up at the smiling little boy. She sniffles before looking at Tim.

"Really?" She asks looking between the three who nod and smile, she sniffles again before putting on a wavering smile. Aiden grins and nods his head.

"Really, thank you Miss Miranda." He says tilting his head a bit, which caused Miranda to smile and look down a little.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I could help." She says a big smile spreading across her face as she gets back to her feet.

"Well I just wanted to drop him off, I have to be getting back to my room. I have a mission I need to be packing for." She says giving a small wave as she starts to walk away.

"Bye!" Aiden waves happily as he watches her go, Komui gives a small nod and smile to Miranda as she leaves.

Aiden sighs a bit as he turns back to his Uncle and Tim giving the little Golem a scolding look as he does.

"You know Tim, you could have just come and found me instead of making poor Miss Miranda freak out like that," He says with a bit of a sigh. Tim turns from where he was sitting on the table towards Aiden, a small toothy grin spreading across the front of the cross on his body as he does.

Aiden just sighs and hangs his head a little as he looks at his little playmate. The little Golem continues to grin before reaching over with his tail and taking the spoon from Aiden's bowl and taking a rather large bite of Snow Cone.

A sweet drop appears on the side of the young boy's head as he watches him.

"Well I guess you can have some then," He says with a laugh as he shakes his head as Tim takes another bite.

Komui chuckles as he watches the pair from behind his glasses. Yes things had certainly changed over the years. This war had certainly put them all through what seemed like the worst times, but deep down things always seemed to work out in some way.

The sudden sound of a clock chiming made Komui blink out of his thoughts and he quickly glanced at the clock above the door to the Cafeteria. He smiles a little as he turns to look at Aiden.

"Are you two finished? We need to get you read Aiden…your Mother should be back soon." He says a soft smile spreading across his face as he speaks.

Aiden's eyes light up and he quickly takes a few more bites of his ice, before nodding his head and putting the bowl on the tray. Tim quickly flies up and sits on Aiden's head as he does.

"Yep…I'm ready go!" He says excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty…well that's the end of the first Chapter. It was actually supposed to end with Lenalee's return…but after realizing how long this was by itself I decided to go ahead and wrap it up here. XD**

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter…I certainly had fun typing it. Aiden is a fun character and his interaction with the characters is fun to type. :3**

**If you guys have an questions please feel free to ask them, as I said this is my first Fanfic in a very long time so…any commentary will be appreciated. Just no flames please…unless you want me to get fat off marshmallows and s'mores. XD**

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_**Lenalee is welcomed back after a hard mission, after all the years how has she changed? And with Aiden's birthday coming up HQ is in high gear to prepare, but can anything actually go right around here. And what's this…Aiden's been kidnapped…and wait whose the guy in the hood? **_

_**Find this out and more in the next exciting chapter of Tide and Time!**_

**Until next time, Happy Trails! :3**


End file.
